Counterpart Halloween
by AZEAngelicOne
Summary: How the Sakakis and the Hiragis (and Shun) prepare for Halloween. That's it, really. My Canon, Post-Astral Dueling Conference. Implied FruitShipping, Implied EgaoShipping, Implied AppleShipping. PS: "Broken" Yuri Sakaki and Sister Serena.


**I tried to make this a long one, but... Enjoy anyways.**

* * *

"Yuri! Yugo! Yuto! Come on, we're going to be late!" Yuya called to his older brothers, from downstairs. "Jeez... They bark at me to hurry up, but then they take a millennia to to actually get ready themselves!"

To explain things, Yuzu had called up Yuya a few days ago, inviting him to her Halloween Party. The other Dragon Boys caught wind of this, and they decided to make their own costumes, in order to prepare for the occasion.

"Yuya, we had barely any time to make these costumes, why do you think that we'd be done lightning-fast putting them on?" Yuto replied, walking down the stairs, in full costume, putting his wig on. His costume was that of a nobleman, wearing two white gloves, and his face was painted with a red star across his forehead, a line line running down his face.

Yuto looked at Yuya's costume. His costume was that of an anime character, his goggles being replaced by a straw hat, blue shorts being held up by a yellow sash, wearing a read cardigan, a smidge too big for him it seemed, and an (crudely drawn) scar under his left cheek.

"So lemme guess, you're dropping the entertainer schick for a night, and you want to be king of the pirates?" Yuto raised an eyebrow at this. Yuya was about to retort, but they were cut off by a loud shout of: "HERE I COME~!" Yugo sprinted down the stairs, dressed up in full orange garb with black outlining, and a headband that resembled the shape of a leaf. But as soon as he went past the 3rd step... he came tumbling down, and by the time that he reached the bottom, he resembled a twisted pretzel.

The eggplant and tomato looked down at their banana brother, before Yuya asked, "What are you?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Yugo straightened himself out before pointing his fingers at his cheeks, which were drawn with whiskers. "I'm a ninja!"

"But don't ninjas wear black?" Yuto asked.

"Look! Look at this outfit!" Yugo said, pointing to the black parts of his costume.

"Well, if you were a real ninja, you'd be killed on sight." Yuto snickered.

"Well, unlike you, I know how to actually behave around girls!" the banana retorted. Yuto was about to reply, a voice cried out:

"HELLO, MORTAL BROTHERS!" the three turned around, looking to see Yuri dressed in a purple trench coat, his hair frazzled, and for some reason, there was a blonde streak running through his purple hair.

"...Okay, I give up, who are you?" Yugo asked, deflated.

"Oh, Yugo of the Synchro Dimension, I, of the Fusion Dimension, have for one night, become the most BROKEN duelist in all of Miami City!" Yuri explained, putting of a strange accent as he spoke.

"You look you haven't taken a shower in a while." Yuya said, covering his nose.

Yuri chattered his teeth before saying, "Of course, how else could I become BROKEN, Yuya of the Entertainment Dueling? The Aqua would ruin my broken brilliance!"

Just then, Yoko came down clad in a Dark Magician Girl otfit. And immediately after she looked at her boys, she squeezed the boys tightly while squealing like a schoolgirl. "I could hold you here forever~!"

"Mom... let go..." Yuya managed to get out.

"If this woman was not my mother... I could DELETE her if I could..." Yuri wheezed.

* * *

 _ **MEANWHILE... AT THE YUZU'S (and Shun's) HOUSE...**_

Yuzu strutted down the stairs, dressed in a blonde wig, pink lipstick, and the dress that matched, seeing her sisters dressed in similar dresses.

"Wow! Yuzu, you look amazing!" Ruri complimented.

"Thank you, I put a lot of work into it! IT was hard getting the basic details of it, though..." Yuzu explained, as her sisters turned to the side.

"So, how much you wanna bet that she only put on that just because she knew that Yuya would love it?" Rin muttered, but unbeknownst to her, Yuzu heard the remark, along with their snickering.

Yuzu marched over to Ruri, with an livid look on her face, and lifted up her sister's skirt, exposing her purple panties. "Ruri, didn't you make your Zelda costume intentionally short so Yuto, being the closeted pervert he was, would enjoy it?" Yuzu then turned toward Rin, who was backing away in fear.

She reached down he yellow dress, pulling out strands of tissue paper. "And you wanted to make your breasts bigger to make yourself more appealing to Yugo, correct?"

Ruri and Rin looked down in embarrassment, before Yuzu's glare turned to one of sympathy. The pink-haired girl hugged her younger sisters. "Sorry guys... It's just... I did want to make myself look good for Yuya, but after what happened with Vector a few months ago... he needs something to take his mind off it, you know?"

"Oh..." Ruri said, looking at the ground.

"I didn't even realize..." Rin muttered.

Yuzu hugged her sisters tighter. "Don't even worry about it! This party is so that we can all have fun, right?" Yuzu then realized something. "Where's Serena?"

The indigo-haired girl came down the stairs, with a neutral look on her face. She was dressed in her usual clothes, muttering "Obsolete" to herself.

"Serena," Yuzu began. "Where's your costume? We planned a theme with our costumes, remember?"

"This is no costume... I and the one called Yuri created our own personas. For one night only..." Serena slowly opened her eyes, one being completely whited out, the other being dark blue. "...I have been deleted."

Serena's younger sisters backed away, a little nervous, until Shun came into the room, wearing a shoddy orange wig, a samurai robe, and an unnessary long sword.

"Okay girls, you ready for this Halloween party?" Shun asked his sisters, who all (except for Serena, who just stood rigid).

Shun smliled at his sisters, before he heard the doorbell ring, opening the door for the Dragon Boys, who were standing there, smiling as well.

* * *

 **Review, please!**


End file.
